


A Strange Way to Spend Summer

by HerondaleLightwoodBaneCarstairs (orphan_account)



Category: The Hunger Games
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HerondaleLightwoodBaneCarstairs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Annie Cresta has discovered a group of merpeople, and falls in love with a merman called Finnick Odair. Will they ever be able to meet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Way to Spend Summer

I sat down on the soft, warm sand of the beach, watching the sun set and waiting for the right time. I could hear birds tweeting behind me in the jungle trees, insects scuttling and clicking, monkeys screeching. I could sit here and listen to these fascinating sounds all night, but I knew if I wanted to see them, I'd have to go now.

Just as the sun was about to disappear into the horizon, there was a faint white flash under the water's surface, for just a fraction of a second. It was time. I stood up and walked over to the water's edge, where beach becomes ocean. The water was warm and inviting as it lapped against my feet.

After the water had receded, it left behind a few small stray fish, trying to find the tiny pools of remaining sea water to stay the night in.

I dived into the deep blue sea. I could feel the immediate warmth of magic, just as I had 2 months ago, back in June. This only ever happens twice a year, between the months of April and September, and the times change each year. But the wait is worth it, as the sights are quite spectacular!

I didn't have to worry about diving gear or any of that nonsense, as the magic was so strong I could breathe underwater, but only for the night. The spell is broken at exactly midnight.  
I swim deep enough into the ocean to get the best view. Down here, with all the different species and colours of coral and fish, it is the best place to watch their transformation. It is also their meeting place, so I swim towards my usual hideout between lots of obscurely-patterned corals.

I can see them now, the extremely rare species of fish, named Mermaphacilis, swimming towards me. Not actually towards me, but the giant wall of coral that appears to be glittering.  
It's not hard to tell the gender of the fish apart; the pink ones are female, the turquoise ones are male.

The fish, one by one, swim up to the coral and put their fins to it for about ten seconds, then swim away. This goes on for about ten minutes, then the transformations begin. First of all, their tails more than double in length, then they grow the upper bodies and head of a human.  
Mermaids and Mermen swim all around me. They are all so beautiful. But one that catches my eye is so beautiful he brings tears to my eyes. It's a he, I can tell by the colour of his tail. He has wavy bronze hair, sea green eyes and teeth as white as pearls. He must be new; I don't remember seeing him last time. But he is, by far, the most beautiful.

I can't help smiling to myself. I'm in love with a Merman! I think to myself, and almost burst out laughing. But he moves so elegantly, so precisely...

I hope one day I can talk to him, but I don't know how they'll react to human company...

**Author's Note:**

> Please rate! Should I carry on the story?


End file.
